Codename: Arcturus/Transcript
(Under the Endless Sea, Pythor and the Nindroids swim toward the Nindroid MechDragon, where the Overlord is.) Pythor: Get down there. (The Ninja are in the Temple of Light.) Lloyd: I can't do this alone anymore. As long as I have all this power, they'll never stop coming for me. Zane: From here on out, we can't let anything separate us again. Jay: He's right. Cole: Absolutely. Kai: Let's do this. (Lloyd strikes the bell, giving the Ninja their powers back.) Zane: The Elemental Power, it's inside us. Kai: Fire! Jay: Haha, anyone shocked to see me do this, huh? Cole: No dirt off my shoulder. Zane: Chill out. Garmadon: Foolishness. This decision puts everyone in jeopardy. Wu: But it was your son's decision to make. Garmadon: The young take too many risks. They should listen to their fathers. Wu: Without risks, they'll never know how far they'll truly go. Have faith, brother. We will catch Pythor and find Borg. Maybe then you'll rest easier. Garmadon: As the protectors of this land, we don't have the luxury of taking a rest. (Overborg returns after building Arcturus.) Cryptor: Pythor, my drones are starting to ask questions. You say this is the Overlord's plan, yet we have not seen him. Pythor: No. He's, uh, consumed at the moment. Cryptor: This is an ambitious undertaking. If we find out you are pretending he's alive only to use us, you will pay dearly. Pythor: The Overlord will reveal himself when he chooses to. May I remind you, you can always be reprogrammed. (He leaves and throws the Overlord up.) The Nindroids are impatient. They doubt your existence. Overlord: They mustn't see me in my weakened state. If the Ninja hadn't interrupted the transference, I wouldn't look like this. Not...not to worry. Soon, I will be strong. And soon, we will finish Project Arcturus. Pythor: Forgive my ambivalence. It's just that this plan. It's...it's— Overlord: It's the only way I can become the Golden Master. With news of Lloyd giving away his Golden Power, there's no use hunting him anymore. (The Ninja worked in Borg Tower to search for the Nindroids.) Garmadon: Any update on the search? Wu: Our cameras haven't picked up any trace of Pythor or Borg, but the Ninja are in the field where we don't have eyes. Lloyd: (On computer) No sign of Nindroids in the Toxic Bogs. Wu: Lloyd, while you're out there, do you have time to search the Glacier Barrens? Lloyd: Hey, I may not be able to move mountains anymore, but I can still cover ground. Over and out. Garmadon: Project Arcturus? Wu: Two days ago, Zane and P.I.X.A.L. intercepted a coded message. Something with the codename: Project Arcturus. Postman: I think I may have made a discovery. (He rearranges the words.) "Carrot Cup Juster." Wu: What's a "juster?" Postman: I don't know. Yet. Wu: Keep looking, I don't think that's it. Garmadon: Arcturus. Long ago, didn't we face a Serpentine general by that name? Wu: Indeed we did, brother. They even named a celestial zodiac after him. We're not sure how they are related. Garmadon: (The alarm beeps.) What in Ninjago's name is that? P.I.X.A.L.: Our facial recognition software picked up someone. Wu: Cryptor. Zane: My analysis can only presume they're using Borg to build something. P.I.X.A.L.: But what? Wu: We need to know where those trucks are headed. Find me the nearest Ninja. (Jay, Cole, and Nya took their seats in a theater, where they watch Starfarer.) Fritz: Fear? Fear isn't a word where I come from. Jay: I love Fritz Donnegan movies. Cole: Samurai in space? Really? Who writes this baloney? Dan: Could you please be quiet? (Jay and Cole try to get popcorn, but touched each other.) Cole:Ugh! Jay: (Simultaneously) Aah! Dan: Shh! Nya: Hey, it wasn't my idea to go on a double date to decide between you two. The least you could do is be on your best behavior. (Her bracelet beeps.) Kevin: We're trying to watch the movie. Dan: Could you please be quiet? Robo Usher 3000: Please turn off all phones and devices. Nya: Oh, right. Heh. Sorry. (She turns it off.) Zane: They're not picking up. Kai is the nearest in proximity. P.I.X.A.L.: And he should be able to get there quickly in the Prototype X-1. Wu: Good, but tell him not to engage. We can't let them know they're being followed. (Kai is in a store.) Kai: So there are the hottest snack you got? Hotter than this? (He heats it up with his Fire. The woman giggles.) Man: (On radio.) 99.9 New Ninjago. Next up is the latest hit. Woman:: That your ride out there? Pretty hot. Kai: That old thing? That's just the Prototype X-1 roadster. I'm kind of a secret agent. (Gasps.) Oops, guess it's not a secret anymore. You wanna go for a spin? I know Spinjitzu. P.I.X.A.L.: (On the Prototype's speakers.) Kai. Kai, I need you. Kai: Not now, P.I.X.A.L.. Woman: Who's P.I.X.A.L.? Kai: Uh, aah! Oh. P.I.X.A.L.: Did I catch you at a bad time? Kai: (Sighs.) This better be good. (He drives away.) P.I.X.A.L.: There's a Nindroid convoy heading west and General Cryptor is on it. Kai: Cryptor. P.I.X.A.L.: We need you to follow, but not be spotted. Kai: I'm a Ninja. That's part of the job. (He puts on a pair of sunglasses.) P.I.X.A.L.: We mean it, Kai. It's imperative your carelessness does not jeopardize the mi— Kai: (He mutes the radio.) Relax. When have I ever been careless? P.I.X.A.L.: (On digital billboard.) Kai, can you hear me? Kai: (P.I.X.A.L. took control of the Prototype X-1.) Huh? What's happening? Whoa, whoa! P.I.X.A.L.: I've taken control of the X-1 remotely. You can't get rid of me that easily. Kai: Fine. Have it your way. How close are we? P.I.X.A.L.: Approaching convoy in three minutes. Kai: Let's see if we can make it in two. (He activated the booster.) Garmadon: You can't control your team. Wu: Have faith, brother. Zane: He's ascending the mountain pass now. P.I.X.A.L.: Kai, you better take over again. Kai: Okay. P.I.X.A.L.: Remember, keep your distance. We only need to find out where they are headed. Kai: Boring! What I want to know is what are they hiding? P.I.X.A.L.: Careful! Keep your eyes on the road, Kai. Kai: I was just getting the feel of it. You know, every car handles differently. P.I.X.A.L.: Yet this car is worth far more than you. I would not advise returning it with a scratch. Kai: Noted. Let's see if we can find some killer tunes. (He accidentally launched missiles.) Pythor: What's that? Hmm? We're being followed. Speed up. Cryptor: Yes, master. Kai: Uh, oh! P.I.X.A.L.: You've done enough. From here on out, I'm in control. Kai: Hey, I was driving. P.I.X.A.L.: Not anymore. Kai: What are you doing? P.I.X.A.L.: Now that our plan's foiled, our only hope is to get you aboard that semi truck to see what they are transporting. Kai: Ah. I love it when a plan comes together. Pythor: Shoot the mountain! Kai: Aah! (P.I.X.A.L. destroys the rocks with missiles.) Ah. That was close. P.I.X.A.L.: I thought "close" was the objective. I can't get past him. Get ready to hold on. Kai: For what? P.I.X.A.L.: This. Kai: What's happening? (She ejected a motorbike , which Kai rides toward the truck.) P.I.X.A.L.: Keep your sunglasses close. They're also a receiver so we can communicate. Kai: All right, time to heat things up. You're fired! You're fired! Uh, oh. Ninja, go! Uh, P.I.X.A.L.? I'm sitting on a tanker of jet fuel, and I think I just lit the match. Garmadon: Jet fuel? He needs to get off that tanker before it explodes! Wu: P.I.X.A.L., get him out of there. P.I.X.A.L.: Kai, there's a series of one-lane tunnels up ahead. We must time it right to get you off of there. (She controls the Prototype next to him, spilling gas in the process.) Hurry. Jump now! (A Nindroid grabs him, forcing Kai to fight back.) Kai, now is no time to fight. Construction Worker: (He hums while he paints the road, but sees the Nindroid convoy.) Huh? Aah! Kai: Getting kind of hot up here. Where are you? P.I.X.A.L.: Tied up at the moment. Kai: You like that, Sparky? Heh! (Min-Droid's spark ignited the trail of gas.) Oops. P.I.X.A.L., I gotta go! Like, now! P.I.X.A.L.: I can't get to you! There's no time! (Kai runs away just as the truck was about to explode.) Zane: Kai! P.I.X.A.L.: Kai! Can you hear me? Kai: Loud and clear. Well, maybe not so clear on the back of this truck. (They cheer.) Pythor: Hahaha! We lost him. We might've lost one payload, but we still have the other. Overlord: (On walkie-talkie) Excellent. Head to the launch site. Pythor: On my way. Kai: Listen up. The Overlord's alive. Wu: What? Do you know where they're heading? Kai: Wait, they're stopping. This might be it. I have to be quiet so they don't find my perfect hiding spot and— Pythor: You! Kai: Huh? Me? (Pythor punches him.) Wu: Gather everyone. We have to find out where they're going before it's too late. (The movie finished.) Jay: Ah! Greatest movie ever! Haha! Nya: Yeah, it was pretty good. Cole: You said you'd pick between us after the date. So, who'll it be? Nya: Right. Hehe. Uh... Jay: Yeah, this has been going long enough. Just decide already. Nya: Uh, my decision is...Joel! (She picks up Robo Usher 3000.) Jay and Cole: Joel!? Nya: Yeah. He's the best parts of you put together. Part Jay, part Cole, Joel! Robo Usher 3000: But my name is Robo Usher 3000. Nya: Like all boys, you can be reprogrammed. Cole: (They see their Elemental symbols.) Hey, they need us back at headquarters. (They go back to the Borg Tower.) Nya: We got here as fast as we could. Robo Usher 3000: But my name is Robo Usher 3000. (Nya sighs as she lets him go.) Zane: The Overlord is back. And he has Kai. Jay, Cole, and Nya: The Overlord? Wu: We know they plan to launch Project Arcturus tonight. But we need to figure out what it is in order to save him. Think. Think. The answer must be right in front of us. Lloyd: The Overlord's dire wish is to become the Golden Master. Maybe that has something to do with it? Wu: Good, Lloyd, but what sense does all of this make? What is Project Arcturus? P.I.X.A.L.: I've run every combination of these clues through my database to see how they're connected, but there is no correlation. Zane: Maybe there's a reason why it's not in your database. P.I.X.A.L.: But everything in Ninjago history has been recorded inside me. Zane: Not everything. Do you remember when we followed Garmadon back in time? Lloyd: Uh, we did? Zane: You don't remember, Lloyd, because when we returned to the present, it had been altered by what we had done in the past. Garmadon: I remember because I was there. You used the Golden Weapons to destroy my Mega Weapon. But when they collided, they were shot into... Wu: Space. Nya: SInce Lloyd gave away his power, the Overlord's going after the only thing that can turn him into the Golden Master: the Golden Weapons. Garmadon: Quick, where do the Serpentine study the stars? Zane: The ancient city of Ouroboros. Garmadon: We must go there at once. Wu: How do you know Nindroids will be there? Garmadon: Faith. (At the launch site, the Nindroids have Kai tied up and gagged with his mask.) Kai: (Muffled.) Pythor: Hope you like barbecues. We're about to have one! Kai: (Muffled.) Pythor: One barbecued Ninja. Well done, please. Prepare lunch. Oh, sorry. I mean, launch. (The Ninja reached Ouroboros.) Cole: I don't get it. Where are they? Lloyd: He said they would be here. Jay: Well, your dad was wrong. We should have never listened to him. (The ground starts to rumble.) Zane: I sense you are mistaken. (The ground opens up.) Cole: Everyone, run! (They fall in the launch site.) Jay: (He sees the rocket.) "Arcturus?" Lloyd: It's Kai! We need to save him! Zane: No, we need that launch key to stop the launch command. If the Overlord gets the Golden Weapons, he'll be too powerful. Pythor: Stop them! (The Nindroids broke the platform, making everyone by Lloyd fall.) Kai: (Muffled.) Pythor: Attack! (Lloyd gets hit by Cyrus, who was turned evil.) Cryptor: Retreat! Cole: Hey, where do you think you're going? (He tries to open the rocket's door.) Unh! It won't budge! (The Ninja helped Kai down.) Lloyd: Everyone, I need your help! Pythor: Oh, little Lloyd, needing help. Shouldn't have given up all that power, hmm? (He turns the key.) Computer: T-minus 30. (The Ninja catches Lloyd when Cyrus dropped him.) Lloyd: I need to get back up there! Cole: Forget them. We need to get out of here. Lloyd: But what about the Golden Weapons? Jay: There's more pressing problems, like an entire rocket ship pressing on us! Lloyd: We need to do everything in our power to make sure they don't reach those weapons. Cole: You nuts? Ninja don't belong in space! Jay: I'm with Cole. This is even beyond me. Lloyd: We have to try. You said nothing was ever going to separate us again. Well, I'm going. Are you with me or not? (The rocket launches.) Nya: They're too late. P.I.X.A.L.: I'm reading Zane's signal aboard that rocket ship, along with four other lifeforms. Wu: Oh, by the grace of the First Spinjitzu Master. Garmadon: You wanted them to take risks. To see how far they'd go. Is this what you had in mind? How far? How far must they go? Wu: Come back safe to us, Ninja. Come back safe. (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2014 Category:Transcript Category:Rebooted Category:Episodes